Creatures Of The Dark
by TheBlackestHeart
Summary: Hinata is unaware of some of her classmates feelings- some are are known, others are not. They all love her, they realize, but what of one takes it too far? Now they all go to the extremes- including her.
1. Chapter 1

This Day...  
Hinata was tired. She spent the entire day & night at the hospital, so finally, at 3am, she was to retire the entire next day. She happy for it, but she hated being useless. She exited the building, looking up at the stars and the bright moon.  
"Mother..."  
Her father always said that she had eyes like the moon and skin like the stars. She sighed gently before pressing forward. She was passing Naru-kuns favorite ramen shop when an unfamiliar chakra wasn't 100feet away from her. Hinata grew a little nervous so she picked up the pace. As soon as she did, so did the stranger. Who was it? Why was it following her? As it got closer, she realized it was a boy. It being a male made it worse- the possibility of rape and pregnancy hung in the air.  
"Hinata..." She turned, almost tripping over a brick in the road. Who said her name? Now she was very afraid.  
"Bakugyan!" On top of the building just 10 feet away from her, stood a 6'5 figure staring at her. She took a step- so did he.  
"W-what do you w-want, s-s-stranger? She saw him smirk on the dark. The next movements were so fast they seemed to be in slow motion. He jumped down and surprised her by taking both of her wrist and placing them behind her back, promptly tying them with chakra strings. He stood behind her the back of her head lying on his chest. She felt his manhood pressing against her bottom.  
"I've finally got you... Hyuga Hinata." He cooed gently.


	2. Chapter 2

This Day... (pt2)

Hinata's already large eyes widened. What? Who was this deep huskily speaking male? She whimpered as he threw his hand over her mouth. Tears began to flow and the whimpers turned to sobs.

"Shhh... Don't worry, it won't hurt..." What in Kamis world was he saying?! His plan was going perfect. However, he did not plan to trip on the same brick hinata did not too long ago. He stumbled- and hinata took her chance. As he began to go down, the chakra strings broke. Gracefully she turned a 180 and thumped his head with mega force to the ground with her as he got lower to the ground he reached out to grab Hinata's arm, causing her to go down with her. He pulled her small body against his big chest and flipped, landing on his back. His manhood was even harder.

"You amuse me, Hina-hime." That did it!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh! Hhhheeeeeelllllllppppppp!" Her cries rang out the entire village. His aurua changed- a confident blue to a small blood red. He then grabbed her neck and placed a large stinging hickey on the left side of her neck. He grabbed her shirt, ripped some of it, and took off half of her pants. Lastly, he retied her wrist with chakra strings- even tighter than last time. He put some raggedy duct tape over her mouth, half covering it. He stood back just as footsteps were heard.

"I'll be back. I wasn't finished, love." He smirked as he jumped off into the trees, 5 seconds later, local villagers came to her aid. Men blushed and turned away, leaving this perdictament to their wives. All they did was pick her limp passed out body to the hospital. They then bowed, nodded there "your welcome" and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Messed Up Mentality

"Hinata...?" She painfully cracked 1 eye open. Where was she? What's going on?

A small cheer erupted thorough out her room. She opened another. Shino. Kiba, Naruto, Sakura,Sasuke, Neji Lee Ten-Ten and even Hanabi was in her tiny room. She painfully attempted to sit up, when Sakura rushed to help her. Something compelled to touch her neck. It stung, and she flinched.

"Hina-Chan! Are you ok?" Naruto asked, being the first to speak. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Sakura went to the sink to get a glass of water and handed it to her. She only downed a little before coughing, causing her cup to fall & spill all over her. Her index fingers began to touch & flexed over each other.

"I-I'm u-umm... Yes I'm o-ok..." Sakura placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Hinata shook & cried out.

"No don't touch ME!" The room grew quiet at her outburst. She blushed heavily.

"Well... Hinata do you know what happened to you?" She surprisingly nodded.

"Can you tell us?" She fiercely shook her head. Just then, Lady Tsunade came in.

"Where's she?" Everyone had turned their head to look at the newcomer, not noticing her to slip under the bed. That were all surprised at her stealth and quietness. Even Kiba, with his dog ears, did not hear. No one had any clue where she had gone- exept Neji. He brushed past everyone to get closest to the bed. He then bent down to look under the shielded bed. There sat Hinata, her eyes teary and her body curled in a tight ball.

"Hina-nee? Please come out, you're scaring everyone."

"B-but what a-about mme?" His eyes widen slightly at this.

"Hina, you are... Afraid? But you are among friends. Who cou-"

"He's watching me." Her cousin/brothers eyes grew angry.

"Who? What are you talking about?!" She would not say. She would not speak to save her own virginity.


	4. Chapter 4

Ideas... (EXPLICT!)  
No one could figure out what in the hell was wrong with her. She wouldn't talk, barely ate and slept all day. Neji was worried- all of them was. Lady figured there was nothing else to be done, so they released her. Sakura was beggining to get an idea but she wasn't sure...  
"Lady Tsunade? I think I know what's wrong with Hinata..." Tsunade, who was busy drinking some sake, set down her cup and put her attention on Sakura.  
"What is it?" She paled under her intense stare, but it was for her friend.  
"I... I think she was either attacked or raped." Lady wanted to shoot that crazy bitch right there for proposing that! How is that possible? It's NOT!  
But soon, her wheels in her head began to turn, and it all made sense. She took her glasses off and set them down.  
" I think you're right." She simply said. Sakura had a stoic complexitiy, for this was serious bussiness. But inside she was jumping for joy. She finally got something right! Lady nodded, signing her to "get the hell out!" She bowed before gently closing the door and running down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

The Calling... (Neji POV)  
Neji just dropped hinata at home when Shizune, Tsunades servant, told him to come to the tower immedialy. He nodded and followed her back. He appeared in the room to find Sakura crying. What the hell?!  
"Hyuga Neji, we believe your younger cousin, Hyuga Hinata, was either raped or attacked 5 days ago. She shows the signs of an attacked victim. HOWEVER, we have no proof unless you get her to confess. Got it?" He nodded somnley. Hinata? Raped? Impossible. When he walked outside, he decided to take the long way home. But thoughts of Hinata in danger made him jump into the trees and return home in less than 3 minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Later On... (Normal POV)  
Hinata was eating a bowl of miso soup when the door opened and slammed shut. Heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs. She thinking it was her attacker, considering the fact she was alone, jumped in the bathroom, locked the door and closed the shower curtain. Soon as she cut off the lights, her room door opened.  
"HINATA?!" It was Neji! She jumped out and opened the door. He grabbed her by her shoulders. Her instincts kicked in, causing her to Gentle Fist him. He flew to the other wall. She gasped, running over to check on him.  
"N-Neji? Neji-n-nii? Are y-you alright? I'm sorry... I j-just reacted..." He sat up and opened his eyes. He almost did it back, but the question still rung in his head. He stood up.  
"It's alright. Go ahead- finish your soup." She nodded obediently as she sat down and picked up her chopsticks. He sat beside her- noticing how she scooted a couple inches away from him. He sighed.  
"Hinata, were you raped?" He bluntly asked. Her eyes widened, as she stopped moving she dropped her bowl of soup. The bowl broke as it contents splattered. But he made no move to clean it up. Her big innocent doe eyes welled up with tears as memories flashed back. But he didn't, did he? She still had her virginity.  
"No." She answered firmly. His eyes widened at her boldness.  
"We're you attacked?" She tried her best to hold back a sob, but it proved to no prevail. She covered her eyes and cried them out. Neji took that as a yes.  
He stood up to go tell Lady Tsunade her confession as she continued to cry.  
"Hinata..." He whispered, looking back as a single tear escaped his eye.


	7. Chapter 7

That Night...(Friends POV)  
Everyone sat at Narutos favorite ramen shop. Naruto just picked up his chopsticks when Ino came running in. All  
8 of them turned their heads. She was huffing as if she used all her strength to run here.  
"Did... You hear... About Hinata?" She sat down at a small table. They all crowded around her, concerned about their inocent friend. Neji wanted to just shut her up and let it go, but they were her friends and deserved to know the answer to her emotions. Ino cleared her throat.  
"Lady believes Hinata was either attacked or raped 2 weeks ago." She turns to Sakura.  
"Remember that night? That guy was throwing up blood and you slipped in it?"  
She nodded somnley. Naruto glanced back.  
"Oi! Gaara, what are you doing here? I didn't know you liked ramen." Gaara glanced at him, before sitting at the bar.  
"I don't." After his lame answer, the group turned their heads back to their predictiment. Gaara acted he was "enjoying" his salted tounge, but really he was listening to their conversation. Who was Hinata? He pondered this as he silently got up & left.


	8. Chapter 8

Flashbacks...  
It's been 3 weeks, 2 days and 8 hours since her... "incedent". She been trying her best to act normal, but it wasn't working. Lady scolded Neji because technicailly, it wasn't a confession. Hes been working hard to find out, but that wasn't working either. So she shut down. Lady also won't let her work, so she's been extremely lazy. Just yesterday she finally cooked. Neji was surprised when she saw her puffy face. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist.  
"Lay low, lay low..." He muttered in his head. She glanced at him.  
N-Neji... I n-need the money t-to cook with ton-night..." He nodded. He got $70 out the stash, and handed it to her. As she took it, Neji grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widen and she figited. Her eyes watered and she fell backwards- but he clung to her wrist. Why didnt she fight back?  
WEAKNESS.  
That's what her father said, so that's what's she believed in. She curled in a twisted ball, she sobs swelled all though out the house.  
"Hinata... Why didnt you fight back?"  
"I-I was a-afraid..." He held back a sneer. He then sighed gently before attempting to pick her up. She then tried to do something. Hinata waved her arm back and forth.  
"N-NOO brother! Please dont!" She slowly got up, as if stiff. And for the first time on her life- glared at him. Neji blinked. She threw the money at him and went back upstairs. Hell, she wasn't going ANYWHERE.

In His Head... [Chp.9]

Gaara has spent the last 2 days wondering about who Hinata was. He's been hanging out with Naruto lately to find out who the young female was. All he got was that she had big innocent doe eyes, pale skin, was a Hyuga, and was obsessed with course Naruto, with his dumb ass, couldn't figure it out her hints.

"I wonder what she looks like..."

I See My Host Has His Sights Set On The Young Hyuga...- Shukaku

"No, I am curious of her looks...

Have You Considered A Mate, Son?

"No. I am not in need of one."

But You Are, Simply Unaware.

Gaara scoffs loudly before following Naruto and Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

The Small Things...  
Hinata decided today was the day- she would go outside. She showered, ate then dressed. She breathed the warm air of her safe haven. As she stepped out, she looked back.  
"Get a grip, Hinata! It's only for 2 hours! He wouldn't attack in a crowd!" She thought harshly in her head. She went downstairs. Of course, Neji was downstairs actually waiting. He had the money in his hand. She gulped. He turned.  
"Look who decided-"  
"Give me the money." She said in a strong voice. He nodded proudly. Little Hinata was growing up. He held back a smirk as he handed her the money- but not before grabbing her wrist. Her eyes widened a little before her brows furrowed in annoyance. She swiftly kicked his legs, losing his footing and falling. Simply slapping his hand away removed it. She stragitined up, stepped over him and left.  
The sun was beatuiful and bright. She found herself smiling at it.  
"Oi! Hinata! You came to see the light finally?!" Naruto rang. Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked.  
"Well... I-I felt it w-was t-time..." She sighed. She was ready to cry but she composed herself.  
"So! Wanna go eat?"  
"Oh... U-um I just a-ate..."  
"Then wha' are ya doin out?  
"I was j-just out t-to shop..."  
"Hey... You mind buyin me some ramen?" Sakura knocked him out.  
"Sorry Hinata. He has money- just too lazy to do it on his own." She simply nodded as Sakura looked at the sun.  
"Ahh, look at the time. C'mon sasuke, lets go meet Sensei." He opened his eyes.  
"Hnn." Sakura kicked Narutos body. "Wake up bonehead!" He glared as the group began to walk away. She almost didnt notice Sasuke stop, turn and wink at her. By time she realized, he was gone.

The Falling Star...

Hinata didn't realize how late it was until she glanced at the sky. It was pink orange red. It was already setting!

"Gahh! I gotta cook tonight!" She's been enjoying the breeze and just the simplicity of the day. Now she's wasted 6 hours doing absolutly nothing.

"It's nice being Shikamaru for once..." She giggled and walked back to the village. It was sorta late, so the crowd was sparse. She bought some fish, miso noodles, rice, oban drink and pocky for Hanabi- she loved sweets. After gathering her groceries, she went forth home. However, she decided to visit a small tea shop to relax a little. She settled down and ordered a cup of jasmine tea and some sweet dumplings. The waitress took her order as she glanced worriedly to the left. What was scaring her? She gasped. Who was the red head? His aura matched her attackers, only brighter and crimson! Just then sasuke appeared. His aura was also brighter, only blue.

"I cannot find my attacker based on auras! They're based on emotions, not chakra! But why was his-"

"Here's your tea and dumplings, ma'am. Please play upfront. Thank you!" She sighed and blushed.

"Thanks..." She muttered. Not realizing someone's were watching, with her being lost within her own world...


	10. Chapter 10

Simply Intrested...  
Sasuke couldn't figure out why his eyes remained on Hinata the entire time. Yes she was a beautiful girl, but other than that, he found her unappealing.  
"But her innocence..." No one in this time and age had it anymore. His fan girls would be surprised to find he was a virgin. Something told him she would be one until she was married.  
"Her personality..." He sighed inwardly. He couldn't even be "SoCoolSasuke" with her there. He couldn't breathe... He sipped his tea and glanced at her. She was daydreaming...  
"Beautiful..." He whispered. He realized he said it out loud and a tiny flush found his cheeks. He then sat back and looked at her. Not liking her...  
Simply intrested.

Often These Things...

Gaara watched Sasukes faced flush as he thought of Hinata. He knew- because it was likewise. He enjoyed her presence. It was calming and simply relaxable. He was surprised at his reaction. The usually stoic male actually showed emotion? That cause him to smirk. Sasuke glared.

It Seems The Uchiha Is Out To Steal Our Mate...

"Possibly. But she is not ours... Yet.

Making A Move, Young Pupil?

"Hnn." Shukaku always wanted to fight and shed blood. However, it wouldn't be the young Hyugas, but the Uchihas...

It Would Be A Nice Acheviment...

"I do not look for the approval of others."

As You Say, But I Am Apart Of You And You Simply Wish To Become One Of Them... A Mortal.

"Shut up." He heard the demon chuckle as he withdrew from his head for a while. It was these things that caused him to kill.

"Sasuke... Someday you will die by my hand." He vowed. Not for him- for his mate.

You Again... (pt1)

Hinata finally left the small tea shop. She noticed that both Sasuke and Gaara were having a stare down. She simply shrugged and left. She walked quietly. Neji would be angry- the moon was out, shining in her face. The wind was gently blowing. She glanced at her watch- 9:57." Might as well stay till 10:10" she thought. She turned left to go to Shikamarus favorite place- on top of a hill was a peach tree, perfect for cloud watching. As she began to climb, she saw a tall 6'5 figure with a calm green aura. Was...this her attacker?

She was to turn and go home, but he heard her.

"Hina-hime... Are you looking for me? I've missed you..."


	11. Chapter 11

You Again...(pt2)

Hinata stopped, frozen in fear. He turned around. "Darn it! I still can't see his face, stupid shadow!" He smiles- white teeth?

"What, you expected a old perverted guy wanting to rape you? No- I'm only 17..." His smiled disappeared. She felt his stare pierce through her soul.

"W-why are y-you h-here?"

"I was gonna get you tomrrow... But Kamis will came early. I was here thinking of you... I've been watching you. It seems the Uchiha and Subaku are after you. So I'm going to protect you..." He started walking towards her, but she was already running. Of course, he went after her.

"Hina! Stop, please! I just want to protect you!" She knew he was sly of his tounge. As his footsteps faded, Hinata ran behind a building to catch her breath. Unknowingly to her, he'd catched up & was standing right behind her. She breathed. Finally! Suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

"I've got you, love."

Gone...

Neji paced all night and early morning. It was 3:45AM, and Hinata was not home. He was angry scared and worried. Why didnt she just stay her ass at home? Who took her? Was she lost? Hurt? Where the hell was she?! His anger caused him to throw his lamp into the wall. Hanabi then woke up and shuffled to his room.

"Nejjjji... Why aaaare you thrrrrowin sssstttuuff?! He sighed. Might as well tell the truth.

"Hanabi, Hinata's missing."

"Heh, probably Mehoka." He turned swiftly and glared at her.

"Who is this..."Mehoka"?" She shrugged.

"Some kid who's in love with Hinata..."

"Where does he live?"

"I dunno. Ask Tsunade."

"Call Ten-Ten by 10. Or lee. I'm going to file a missing report for her then look. Call me every hour. Got it?" He says loudly, pointing in her face. She rolls her eyes.

"Yea yea whatever..."

Home...

He carried her to his house, then laid her on his couch. She was sleeping. He stroked her face gently.

"Mine..." He whispered quietly. She stirred and he drew back. He then clapped happily.

"I've got her!" He then picked up her groceries and put them away. He then carried her to THEIR bed. He layed her down gently. Suddenly her eyes opened, and Hinata peered through the dark.

"Neji..."

"Hina-nee, go to sleep."

"But I-I had-"

"Sleep, little one."

"Neji-nii, where am I? It's dark and cold..."

"Home, love. Home."


	12. Note!

Hellos My beautiful readers and reviewers! Yes um...

here's a note for ya

When Typed Like This, This Is A Demon (Shukaku, Dehasu and Nashuki)

thats all... Oh and I want to update everyday, but since its at a super rate...

Ill have to update maybe every Sunday, that way ill have to write out later chapters. Thank you fans!

XOXOXO

TheBlackestHeart


	13. Chapter 14

A Little Less Lucky...

Gaara hasn't been himself lately. More withdrawn, darker eyes...

_It Seems Our Mate Has Left Us..._

"Never. She's been kidnapped. It is only logical." He felt Shukaku shift uneasily. Ever since Hinata's abduction, he's been restless. It's harder to ignore him especially at night. He wants to avenge her capture. But not until he finds her kidnapper. He walks silently. Both the young Uchiha & Subaku were nervous and upset. Everyone was afraid that one would eventually crack, so they simply avoided the 2. Sasuke hasn't been able to sleep since her abduction, which was 3 days ago. Tsunade said school was out until she was found, but if she wasn't then everyone had to go back to training. Honestly... He wanted to cry. His heart died a little everytime he saw a flier. Gaara soul broke off everytime someone mentioned her name... Yes the mind is a dangerous killer.

Who He Is And What He Was...

He sat back in his chair, sighing contently. He finally had the girl of his dreams. The only problem? She doesn't love him? Solution? Make her. He nodded and smiled before glancing at his watch. 3 minutes and 27 seconds. Her average time is 4:06. Her breakfast was getting a little cold...

"Mehoka?" She almost whispered. That's the first time she called his name! He became giddy with happiness.

"Yes,love?"

"Um... Can I have a tour if our new home?" Record! 2 scores in 1 day? WOAH!

"Yes, take my hand and let's... Fly." I stripped off my shirt and grew 6ft wings. She stared at me. I knew she was scared but she had to see the true me.

A tear escaped her left eyes. Then a sob exits.

"Oh shhh... It's ok it's ok... I'm still Mehoka, just in my demon-" she let go of my hand and took off. I took flight as I layed low and grabbed her waist. She squeaked as I laughed. I gracefully stopped and opened the door.

"Hop on my back. We're takin it to the sky's!" She sighed before climbing on my back. I looked at the blue sky, and took off.

The Eyes Of A Woman...

Hinata had been flying for 20 minutes and still no sign if Konoha. How far did he take her? She screeched as a branch almost hit her face. He dropped to the ground and stopped.

"Here are some if your things. Go & take a bath." She stared at him hard. WTF?

"Oh you don't wanna go alone? Ok I'll bathe with you!"

"A-ah umm n-no t-that wont b-be neccecary!"

"Oh don't worry the bath won't be short" he smirked as he jumped in the clear blue water naked. She gasped as he resurfaced.

"Come on! I know you want to get it! And plus you can practice your tangitsu!"

"W-well you g-gotta turn a-around."

"Hurry." He growled before turning. He quickly threw off her clothes and silently slipped in the warm water. She sank until the water cascaded her neck.

"O-ok... I'm r-ready..!" He turned and opened his eyes.

"Aww Hina I'm supposed to see your sexy body!" He whined playfully. He giggled and splashed. He smirked and did it back. They swam together and soon she worked up the nerve to go under without worryin about him looking at her. When both were under they intertwined fingers. His eyes widened at her breasts, as she likewise. She blushed as he did also when they took a breath.

"U-um..."

"Yea um I don't think... That was supossed to um happen..." Mehoka then got out to get the soap & washcloths.

"EEEPPP!" She squeaked before closing her eyes. He looked back & chuckled. He then slipped back in & jumped on her back, attempting to dunk her.

"Ahh!" She said before going under. She bit his arm, which caused him to jumped back, giving her room to resurface. She slicks back her hair, smirking triumpfully. He burst out laughing.

"Is my hime actually smirking?!" She giggled as he handed her the soap & washcloth.

"Bathe. It's almost time to leave."

"But Mehoka! We've only-"

"No. I've lingered too long. Someone might find you & try to take you away from me." She suddenly realized she was having fun with her kidnapper. She thought about how stupid she was while she bathed.


	14. Chapter 15

The Eyes Of A Woman... (Pt2)  
After she bathed and dried off & dressed, she climbed back on his back. She arched her back and whimpered as he "accidentally" caressed her bottom. He closed his eyes & fought back a moan as his manhood protruded.  
"Um... Mehoka-San, where are we to go next?"  
"Suna. We'll buy you some new clothes and stuff. I'm sure you'll need some pads." She nodded and blushed. He nodded.  
"You ready?"  
"H-Hai..."  
She screamed as he took off with a great swoop. He floated among the clouds. She sighed contently.  
"Shuikamaru would love this!"  
"Nara? I'm sure." As she looked down, she held back a sob. Konoha was right below her! He even got close enough to see Neji!  
"Neji..." She whispered as he flew off. She then spotted Sasuke & Shikamaru talking under his favorite tree. That surprised her. She sighed sadly as she rested her head on his shoulder blades.  
Sad, I tell you.

Sand And Feathers...

Gaara happily sighed as he smelled the warm dry air of Suna. His sand was content- it flew around him carelessly. Temari looked at her smaller brother. She knew he was content. Kankuro was too. They were all happy to be home.

As soon as they got home, Gaara went into his and closed the door. Shukaku was coming back, bugging him about their "mate."

We Need To Find Her If We Wish To Survive Any Longer...

"Who gives a fuck. If she-"

"G-Gaara... Dinners ready...!" Temari said as she burst through the door. He simply growled and jumped through his open window. She shook her head sadly. Gaara can never get love if he isn't here to get it...

He had climes the highest tree in Suna.

Why? To simply get closer to the moon. It was full and it shown brightly. Suddenly a calm & relaxing aura came over his head. But along with that came a tired but calm green-black one. Who were they? Could...

MATE! MATE! MATE! Shukaku screamed in his head, making his head pound. It was Hinata!

"Why is she here? And how the hell did she get in the sky?!"

Some Raven Demon Is Carrying Her...

Gaara was right on his tail. He tried to use the sand to get her but he dodged. He was about to use his Sand Coffin when he suddenly he shot up.

"SHIT!" He cursed out loud. His heart was pounding from her presence. He wanted her and he wanted her NOW.

Skin...

"What the hell? Why is the sand attacking us?!"

"I-It's Sub-baku-sama..."

"Who's that?"

"He's N-Naru-kuns friend... "

"Whatever. Lets just settle down for tonight."

He flew on top of a abandoned building.

He burst through one of the windows. He climbed in.

"You comin'?"

"H-hai!" The air had gotten colder because it was winter at this time in Suna. It would still get up to the 90s but at night it'll get below 0.

"Come. We actually have lights." She jumped through, careful not to step in the glass. She didnt have any shoes...

"Hime... Come to the bed. It is time to sleep." The bed was warm & soft. She was scared. What if he tried to rape her?

"W-Well... How a-about I-"

"No floor. You'll freeze, and I can't have that. I won't be able to live with myself. Just get in..."

"But what I-if you t-t-try to r-r" he growled.

"Hina, I would never do that. At least... Not tonight..." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her under the covers.

"Ahh see isn't this better?" She nodded meekly. He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Ahh!" She whimpered surpirsed.

"What?" Her hand covered her forehead, and when she uncovered it it was bleeding.

"Don't worry, I'll heal it." He leans over and licks the wound.

"Ahh! Wha- Ohh God No!" Suddenly the pain was gone. What...

"The scars gone."

"How'd I get in in the first place?"

"I nipped you." She simply sighs and rolled over-right into his chest.

"You're warm..."

"Y-you too..." His skin was actually cold, but he gave off warmth.

"Mmmm... Lavender... " he licks her nose. She blushes.

"When I touch you... I feel electricity shoot through out my bones..."

"A-actually I feel t-the same w-way, except its l-like f-fire..."

"Hinata... I love you. Don't forget that. Ok?"

"H-Hai. But I-I love anot-ther." He narrowed his eyes, but he said nothing. He surprised her when his lips touched hers. The kiss was rough. It was aggressive & possessive. But she liked it.

"Good night, hime."

Her lips still burned.


	15. Chapter 16

These Eyes...

Gaara followed Hinata's scent.

Lavender... It Actually Smells Good. Even Better On Our Mate...

He said nothing, but he did agree. The scent took him to an abandoned building in the middle of the forest.

"Hmm... My old school." He say the window was broken in and then

MATE MATE MATE!

Suddenly his body went crazy. He was no longer in control...

"Don't touch him. We'll get him later."

As You Wish...

He held back a shocked gasp. Shukaku never obeyed him. Is it because his mates in sight? He walked over to her, not realizing the glass on the floor. It shattered even more. Her eyes shot open. The boy groaned and draped his arms over her waist and breast. She sighed and turned into his chest. He watched the forbidden love unfold.

Our Mate... Seems To Have Fallen For Another...

"Never. She's misplaced her feelings for Naruto for this son of a bitch." Suddenly Hinata sat up and stretched. It was 2 in the morning.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm..." She moaned.

The boy sniffed.

"Bathrooms... On the left hime." He said groggily. She nodded and yawned before getting up and leaving. He was paying attention to her so much he didn't notice the raven demon get up.

"Who are you?" He whispered quietly.

"I will kill you for taking my mate."

"Yours? Too late- I've already marked her." He growled as sand began to pour from his gourd.

"You dumbass. She doesn't want you- a monster."

This Boy Provokes Me... Allow Me-

"Not in front of Hina."

"So you wanna fight?"

"No. I sim-"

"Mehoka? Who a-are you talking to?"

"Some bitch who wants you!"

"Who would that be? *gasp* Naru-kun?!"

Both boys winced at her excitedness.

"No hime. Some boy with-"

"Gaara."

"S-sabaku-San?"

Both demons tastes her fear and felt sorry for her.

"I do not wish to fight over a prick like her. I will go."

"W-wait!" The toilet flushed, the faucet ran for a few seconds and the door burst open.

"P-please give t-this t-to Naru-kun..." She presented a small green box with a orange fox drawn on top. In black characters wrote:

Uzamaki Naruto

Gaara eyes widened slightly about how much thought she put into the box.

Shall We...?

"Maybe. It's too awesome to throw away, but..." He decided to give it to him. She went to the window and looked at the full moon. She seems to glow. Both demons drank in this rare moment before parting ways.

Unknown...

Naruto sat at the ramen shop with his team. He was downing his 5th bowl when Gaara appeared. Sasuke glared and Sakura went in chatting on with Ino.

"Hey Gaara! When are you gonna fight me! I will kick your ass, believe it!" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He tapped Naruto and his eyes darted towards the door, signaling to head out. He nodded and walked out. A couple of seconds later, so did Gaara.

"It seems him and Naruto have a plan... But for what?"

Narutos serious face disappeared as soon as they got outside.

"So, Gaa-Baka, what's up?" Gaara stared at him and simply handed him the box. His eyes widened.

"Hina-chan...? She got this... For me?" He nodded.

"How'd you get this? She's been gone almost a month now." Gaara snorted. "I have my ways." He simply stated before turning away. Naruto reached out to him to ask more questions, but he stopped.

How can you touch the unknown?

Relief...

Hinata has felt oppressed since being kidnapped by Mehoka. He always around. She couldn't ever be alone- exept for today. She was daydreaming out the window when a bag of money was plopped in her face.

"Huh...?" He smirked.

"I have bussiness today. So you're going to the city alone. You got 4 hours to wander around Suna. Your task? Buy some shoes, a nice dress and some casual clothes. Oh and some food. Got it? The rest is all for you. Ok?" He got off the bed and stood behind her.

"You know hime... You tempt me everyday... Soon you will go into heat... And my demon will come out... And take you as my own. Mine... All mine..." He mummured against her neck. She whimpered. He licks her neck and walks away.

"I'll be in the shower. We leave in an hour, ok?" She nods as he walks into the bathroom- and sighs. What was he doing to her body? It felt weird and she was confused- but she liked it. She lies on bed, thinking of her life before Mehoka. She enjoyed it- a lot. But depending on Mehoka is something different. Not as in I-need-money-to-survive need, like I'm-here-to-comfort-&-love-you kind of need. And she liked it. She just wished it was Naruto. Mehoka isn't a bad person. He justs helplessly in love with her so he kidnapped her. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice him get out.

"Hina...? You ok?" She snapped out of thought and looked back.

"Oh um.. Y-yes..."

"Go on ahead and get in. Ill get you some clothes. He hurries in and is in & out in 10 minutes.

"Umm... Me-kun? W-why does the s-soap smell l-like blood?"

"It's my blood. My scents all over you now, so no demon will attack you."

He then throws her a shirt and cargo pants.

"Here's my smaller clothes. Ready?" She quickly slips them on and hops on his back.

"Hai..."

"Let's fly."


	16. Chapter 17

The City Of Sin...  
Mehoka drops her off in top of a small building.  
"Alright hime. Ill be back in 4 hours. Be here by 3:00pm ok? If you get lost, don't worry- he leans into her ear- I always find what's mine." He kisses her lips gently and flys away. She nods and waves goodbye before using the side ladder to climb down. She looks around and sees men hungrily watching her and women loathing her through their eyes. She fights back a shudder as she slips in between people. She pasts a small dark shop when the sun shines on a beautiful periwinkle dress. She gasp & run into the dark shop.  
"H-hello? I would l-like to take a l-look at t-this d-dress...!" She says. Creaking floor boards was her answer. She sighs in defeat and turns to leave when a door slams open. A man, no older than 20, stood there.  
"You're young." He whispers. She nods.  
"I would-"  
"Heard you the first time, dear. Lets us take this dress and try it on. Shall we...?" He says as he grabs the dress and opens a blood red curtain. She quickly steps inside.  
"Name?"  
"Hyuga Hinata."  
"So... You're the "kidnapped" girl? Hmm... Tiny lil' thing. Oh we'll.. The dress is 900 yin. I'm sorry, I don't think you have the money for this." She puts the bag Mehoka gave her.  
"I have 2000. Ill buy the dress." He gives her a creepy smile.  
"Sure dear, would you like to try it on first?" She nods as she began to take off her shirt- but she realized something.  
"Um... Sir? Are there any ladies-"  
"I'm the only worker. And manager."  
She takes off her clothes and puts in the dress.  
"Um.. It's a little t-tight..."  
"Oh honey it's beautiful on you!" He snaps a picture of Hinata before advancing behind her.  
"You're beautiful... Too beautiful not to be mine... " he attempts to touch her shoulder, but his hand burns like he's touched fire.  
"I see. You're already taken by... An alpha. Ill leave you alone." He simply says disappointed. She takes off the dress, pays for it and runs.  
"Come back again, my dear! Ill be waiting..." The man says. She shudders and accidentally runs into a man. He had only 1 eye. He glanced down at her and smirked.  
"Welcome to the City Of Sin, bitch."

Just Plain Wrong...

Sasukes been a wreck since Hinata's Disapperence. He only ate once, last week with Naruto. Everyone's still afraid of him, so he doesn't even bother leaving the house. But he had to. He had bussiness to attend to about his brother, Itachi. He hated him with a passion.

He showered, dressed, and even ate some noodles. He then stepped out into the fresh air.

"Damn... My house stinks. I've GOT to clean up." He then goes into Fukia Mori, the small tea shop where he realized he was "intrested" in Hinata. He sits in her seat. He's surprised to smell her scent here. But he realized, to his great disappointment, it was simply the tea. He sighed sadly as he waiter on the informer. He was so deep in thought he didn't realize someone had sat at his table.

"Uchiha." Sasuke smirked.

"We'll... If it isn't Gasuko."

The Lies He Told...

Sasuke was actually quite surprised to see him. He was to tell him of his brother? HA!

"So... Where is he?"

"Ahh ah ah... We exchange. Tell me... what of Hinata?" Sasuke subconsciously growled.

"Is she someone-"

"Simply Intrested." He nods, knowing it was a lie.

"That's not what she told me." Sasukes eyes narrowed. What the fuck?

"What do you mean?" He shrugs.

"One of my men told me she's afraid of you. And when you winked at her she wanted to die-"

"Shut you're lying ass up!" By this time, saskue has stood and caused a scene. He smirked.

"Just tell me this- Do you like the young Hyuga?"

"Hell, everybody does... The hell ya'll lookin' at?!" He says to bypassers. They now their heads and keep moving.

"Gasuko" arches his brow, implying something else. He catches it.

"Well honestly I don't know..." Gasuko nods his head.

"I last saw him and his team in the Forest Of Death. Just Yesterday. Catch him...if you can." He stands to leave the shop.

"Oh and... Call me Mehoka."

The Aftermath...(Mehokas,Narutos Neji & Sasukes POV!)

Mehoka

As I flew into another tiny shack with Hinas bag of shirts, I thought of how bad I fucked up. She'll think I'll hate her now! Or how abusive I am! I sat on the bed I finished setting up. I wanted to cry. What a bitch I am.

Naruto

I've been thinking about Hinata a lot ever since Gaara gave me the box. The note on the bottom told me not to open until my birthday, which was in 2 weeks. I wanted nothing more than for Hinata to be there. Maybe we can be more than friends...? I've got to admit, I've always been a little over protective of her because I didn't want her getting hurt. So I'll take her so her heart won't be broken!

Neji

Hanabi had to leave to live with Ten-Ten because I've become "mentality unstable." How dare they! Neji Hyuga, prized winner of the Hyuga family, has fallen into depression and is incapable of caring for his younger sister.

"N-Neji!" He whipped around. Hinata? No- hallucinations again. He skakily open the small pill bottle and pours 3 into his palm. He wants to throw on the ground.

"For Hinata!" His mind urges as he swallows them down and winces. He hates what's happened to him- ever since Hina's been gone, Neji's involuntary let himself go. He hasn't bathed, cooked or ate. Hanabi had to sneak out to eat because Neji wouldn't allow her to leave.

"NNNOOO!" He roared the first night Hanabi tried to sneak out. He dove for and grabbed her before forcing himself in a corner with her in his lap.

"Neji! What the hell are you doin'!"

"P-Protecting you. You can't leave- bit without me. He might take you too. I'll definitely loose my mind then."

"Neji... I think it's too late for that..." She whispered quietly, quite afraid of his reaction. He never spoke.

Sasuke

He was honestly in the same shape as Neji was. It's been almost a month, and Naruto was beginning to falter. Reality was hitting him hard. Ramen had no appeal to him, as it always has in the past. He sighed as he walked into the all tea shop where he found he began to be "simply intrested" in her. He sat in her chair. He was surprised to actually faintly smell her vannilla-lavender scent. He sighed happily.

"Uchicha." His eyes snapped open to see Gaara standing on the opposite side of the table.

"Subaku." He chuckles lightly and glares at him with his pale sea-green eyes. Sasuke glared back with his black shiny eyes. Gaara actually cracked a real smile. Sasuke held back a smirk.

"I know where she is." His eyes widen. What the hell?!

"How." Not a question. A simple statement. He shrugged.

"Found her in some abandoned building with Mehoka." He glared.

"Where is she?"

"Still with him, as far as I know."

"How long ago was that?"

"About 4 days." He sighed. Stupid boy. He stands up, sniffing her scent 1 last time.

"Let's go."


	17. Note

Uh... Hi.

Im here to say that... im discontuning this story. yea i finished it on my ipod but i hate the ending and i think you will too so... yea.

BuT!'

theres still hope, my friends!

ill need 10 reviews.

and all from the same person will not work lol

XOXOXO

-TheBlackestHeart


	18. Chapter 18

Control...

Hinata shivered at the cold air before Sasuke scooted closer to her and growled happily.

"M-Mate... Where are w-we?"

"Special Place. Make Pups Here." She sighed sadly. She didnt want to lose her virginity at 13. She sniffed as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Mate Not Cry. Not Sad. Mate Happy With Real Mate...!"

"But I'm not!" She screams before covering her mouth, afraid of his reaction. He just smiles.

"Mate Likes When Mate Get Loud And Certain."

"Mate, I'm not ready. If you're going to rape me, at least wait until I'm 22."

"But Mate... I Want Pups..." The flash came, and Sasuke returned.

"Hina, as a human, I won't take you. But my demon, on the other hand.. He wants you now. I don't know how to stop him...!" She simply shakes her head.

"He's your demon, not mine. I can't tell you how to control him." He blows out a breath of anger and looks at the bright half moon.

"Come. It's time for sleep."

"But where?" He suddenly shapes shift into a wolf and wanders out the cave. He makes multiple trips with his mouth full of large tree branches and straw. He then returns to human form and swiftly builds a bed. Within a hour, they had food, an fire & a bed. He sat on the bed to test it, before standing & gesturing her to get in first. She slipped in into the rough bed- yet it was somewhat warm. Sasuke got in behind her, his back to the cave entrance. He stared at Hinata's back. His eyes trailed up and down her neck.

"I've never noticed her big hips..."

He was so enticed by her body that he didnt noticed she'd turned and was staring him dead in the face. He blinked and blushed.

"Like what you see?" She whispered. But it wasn't Hinata... Could it be her demon? She suddenly shakes out of it and begins to breathe hard.

"O-oh Sasuke! W-what happened?!" She jumps on him and snuggles her head into the crook of his neck.

"U-uhh..." He didnt know how to handle her...

"Take Mate Now. Or I Will." He swallowed hard.

"Sasuke-k-kun... I've never noticed your strong neck line..." He shudders when she gently kisses his jugular vein.

Oh shit. He felt it before it happened. He felt his back snap as his demon began taking over.

"MMMAAAATTTTEEEEE!"

He turned half wolf...

"Mate Make Pups NOW." He'd flipped Hinata onto her back, with his legs over hers and his strong hands over her wrist.

"Sasuke... W-what are you doing?"

He smiles sweetly and licks over her lips before ripping off her pants.

"Sasuke! Gaara Mehoka HELP!" He whimpers on delight.

"Louder, Mate..." He whispers.

The bulge in his pants got bigger...

UNTIL-

Needs...

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing. He was trying, trying so hard to stop. But Nashuki wasn't having that.

"What Mate Want, What Mate Get." He said with a huff. Just when he ripped off her shirt, she screamed. Not with pleasure, but with fear.

"THAT'S IT!" Saskue screamed to Nashuki. He pushed him back into is heart, and closed the iron gates. Hinata watched the lights flash, and Sasuke returned.

"H-Hina... I'm so so so sorry he did that to you... I-Im trying to control him but-"

"Why did you stop?" She said, quite boldly. He stared.

"Let Me Out! Mate Need Us. Need Love." Naskuki screamed. He banged aganist Sasukes heart, causing the cave to shake and crumble.

"Hinata?"

"C'mere... All I want-" she suddenly slaps herself.

"Ahh! Sasu-kun! Help! I don't-" she shakes her head, and suddenly her left eye changes color- from her pale pupil-less eye to an crystal electric blue.

"Mate..." The left side of her mouth sneers.

"Mate!" Since Sasuke went out of control, leaving Nashuki room to escape. The right side of Sasuke was Nashuki.

"Mate Going In Heat. Need Mate." The more muscular side of saskue grabs the demon side of Hinata.

"Sasuke! Help! We're gonna end up mating!" His eyes widen.

"Not Bad Idea. Just Wanted Mate To Be Mine. Pups Are Nice." Nashuki said.

"Yes... Pups In Summer Good. More Food And No ColdFeet." They both nod, and the cave goes quiet.

"Take Over?" They nod once more, before attempting to transform.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Both Hinata and Sasuke scream, attempting to push their demons back.

"We'll Be Back..." Both whisper to each other before the iron gate closes. Hinata collaps on the bed, while Sasuke on the cave floor.

"S-Sasuke... What j-just happened?"

"Hinata, you are in heat. Therefore, a demon you didn't know you had came out. I was in heat 3 days ago, but being around a heated female can make a male go into heat again."

"W-Well... What's going t-to happen to me?"

"We'll Konoha isn't a option this week. We can just stay here until the heat is over. Ok? I promise." He holds out his large pinky to her small one. She takes it and swings- even smiles since her capture.

"Ready for bed?"

"I g-guess..." She puts her back aganist the wall and stares up at him. He slips In closer to her.

"Sasuke... I need your warmth... I'm c-cold..." He scoots closer to her and wraps his hands over her waist. She snuggles into his chest.

"I need your warmth... and love." She whispers the last 2 words, surprised they slipped out. He smiles into her hair, hearing the last part of the sentence.

Twist...?

Gaara and Mehoka were racing. Using each others powers, they were able to find Sasukes whereabouts easily. They walked into the cave, ready to attack when

Blood.

Not just anyone's blood, but Hinas. They rushed inside to find both struggling to control themselves.

The demons within them were threating to come out. A wave of nausea hit them both as they were completely in the cave. The blood wasnt only Hinata's, it was period blood. It clicked in both of their heads, and they glanced at each other worriedly.

Hinata was in heat.

Gaara could not help but look in satisfaction as the crimson liquid glides down her legs. He licked his lips and smiled- when he recived a punch. He snapped to reality and growled.

"Gaara, focus of saving her rather than making pups." He sighed knowing he was right. He simply walked deeper inside and began to untie Hinata.

"Gaara what the hell? Remember-"

"Fuck the plan. It was bullshit anyway."

He traps her into a gentle Sand Coffin.

She immedialy calms at the sight of Gaara.

"True Mate..." She whispers, and her eyes changes.

"Oh... M-My head..." She whispers as she clutches her head and looks at the two boys.

"Oh hello Mehoka and Subaku-sama..." She stands and winces as she cluches her stomach.

"Hime whats wrong?" She smiles weakly.

"Ahh... My periods on. So now I'm cramping and PMSing. Great. Stupid demon!" She says annoyed. Mehoka looks at Gaara with both thinking the same thought-

Where's the REAL Hinata?


End file.
